The Great Charlie Weasley
by moonglowQQ
Summary: My entry for The Epicness that is Charlie Weasley - A Competition. Hermione and Charlie finally meet after hearing much about each other from the Weasleys including how perfect they are for each other. How will this work out? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


The Great Charlie Weasley

My entry for The Epicness that is Charlie Weasley - A Competition

My prompts are true, break, let it go, trample, forlorn, dragon-fire, jump, and haven.

I am meeting Charlie Weasley for the first time today. Apparently I will just love him we are so much alike both enjoy reading, care for magical creatures and many other things. Truly I think Mrs. Weasley is desperate to match off her last son and get me to be her daughter-in-law after the disastrous attempt at a relationship. She somehow got the rest of the family in on it to help her get us together.

"Are you excided to finally meet Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"No mot really, it makes no difference to me. I can only imagine everything you all have been telling him about me. He probably believes me to be a desperate little girl or just another annoying attempt to get him to settle down by his mother." I say, "I wouldn't blame him to dread our first meeting thanks to you all."

"Actually he can't wait to meet you, the girl that all of his family seems to love." She replied, "Who is this amazing girl that mum is desperate to get into the family, who keeps dad entertained with muggle objects, who is smart enough to help Bill with his work as a curse breaker and hold a conversation and stump Percy with your wit and intelligence, who can tell the twins apart and avoid their pranks and even prank them back, brave enough to date Ron and smart enough to get out of that yet still stay best friends, and of course amazing enough to be friends with his little sister." Ginny said, "Face it Hermione you are amazing and he can't wait to meet you."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Ginny." I reply.

"Still not convinced?" Ginny asks, "He also wants to meet this girl that all his brothers have had a crush on and swear is the second most gorgeous girl they know because of course they can't say you are the first because if their significant others would kill them or castrate or even both."

"Now I know that you're lying." I say laughing. "So when is the great Charlie Weasley arriving so lowly me can meet him and we fall madly in love, get married and start popping out babies like you all believe and want to happen?"

"I arrived about a minute ago and was wondering when the date is set love?" I turn around and see a gorgeous man who must be Charlie Weasley. Ginny is crying with laughter and I am speechless, bright red and my mouth is hanging open.

"Um, sorry just forget everything you just heard." I stutter out awkwardly.

"What if I don't want to forget beautiful?" he asks taking my hand and placing a kiss on the back of my hand never breaking eye contact.

"You think you are quite the charmer don't you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Of course not, I know I'm charming love." He replies with a wink.

I see the rest of the Weasleys come in and reply, "That's too bad, if I wanted an arrogant charmer I would have agreed to date Draco Malfoy." I then walk past him leaving him only to gape after me.

"I'd be careful bro, you don't mess with Hermione." Fred tells Charlie, "She has quite a temper. It's like, well like those dragons you love so much."

"Thank you so much Fred for comparing me to a fire breathing dragon." I say glaring at him.

"Oh don't take it that way Mione," George tries to soothe me, "He just needed to make a comparison that poor Charlie would understand."

"Uh huh, he better be careful or he will be on the receiving end of my temper." I reply.

"I'm sorry love," Fred says putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, "I didn't mean to offend you quite the contrary actually. Dragon's dangerous, powerful and deadly creatures that are also fiercely loyal, gorgeous and mystical just like you." He then gives me a quick on the cheek.

"He is quite right." Charlie says and I look at him and take this time to study him. He doesn't really look like the other Weasleys but you could still see it. He had the Weasley red hair and freckles but he was shorter and more muscular along with tan. He has sparkling blue eyes and longer hair and some burn scars.

"See something you like beautiful?" He asks.

"Ah there is the arrogance again." I say.

"Mate if you even want a chance with Mione I would drop that act all together it's not going to work. It will actually do the opposite." Bill tells Charlie.

"He is quite right." I say starting to walk upstairs, "Like I said earlier if I wanted arrogance I would have taken Draco up on one of his many offers or any of the other Slytherins."

***Charlie's POV***

I watch Hermione walk upstairs and turn to my family, "I really messed up that first meeting didn't I?"

"Maybe a little but don't look so forlorn, Hermione has had enough men who are flirts and arrogant. She wasn't kidding about the Slytherins, who knew they would all flock for the muggleborn. She would never admit this but she was really looking forward to meeting you and hoping that you would be different." Ginny explains.

"I know you aren't truly like that Charlie," Bill says, "The only time you have ever act like that is when a girl makes you nervous which is when you actually like a girl which is very rarely. I believe it has only happened maybe two times both of which were naïve school boy crushes. You have never had a girlfriend, been on a date or seen a girl as anything more than a friend. If you truly like her tell her. Mione likes you to be blunt so no beating around the bush."

"I thought you guys were over exaggerating when telling me about her but you really weren't," I say dreamily, "I feel like such a love sick fool but I think I now believe in love at first sight."

"I know you just met her so you better truly feel this way about her because if you're just going to trample all over her heart you will let it go now." Ron says looking serious.

"Ron is right, if you break her heart," Fred starts.

"We will break you," George adds.

"We don't care if you are our brother we will not stand for you to hurt Hermione," Bill says.

"She has been through too much already," Percy says, "More then you could even imagine."

"I do not care if you are some big shot dragon trainer," Harry says advancing on me, "She is like my sister. You hurt her I will kill you and make it look like an accident." I swallow and nod, "I was kidding about killing you mostly but she is like the only family I have. I want her to be happy so if you make her happy you are ok with me."

"That goes for all of us Charlie." My dad says.

"I want her in the family but I can easily replace you with her son." My mom says with a smile.

"Thanks guys way to feel the love," I say, "I don't plan on hurting her so if I do I will willingly take everything you guys just threatened me with. I just hope she doesn't think this is all moving too fast."

"Oh don't worry about that," Ginny says with a smirk, "She has pretty much had this huge crush on you since she saw you in that picture of us in Egypt when Ron was showing off to everybody. I think she slowly started to fall for you when we would tell her stories about you, especially how you shared her views on magical creature's rights."

"So where do you think she is now?" I ask trying to be cool.

"Her haven." George replies.

"She doesn't think anyone knows about it," Fred adds.

"But we all do, we just keep away," George takes over.

"So she has her own little safe haven." Fred concludes.

"Ironically it's also your secret spot." Mom tells me.

I smile and say, "Well I think I'm going to go for a little walk. I'll be back later and I promise not to hurt her." I walk out the door and head to my old secret spot. When I reach the clearing in the woods behind the burrow I see her reading a book sitting up against an old oak. I smile because that was the same spot I always used.

I walk around so I'm behind her and step out saying, "Hey," I must have startled her because she jumps and yelps a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Can I join you?"

"It's ok and yes of course you can join me. I didn't realize anyone else knew about this place." She says.

"Neither did I." I responded, "This is where I came to get away when I was younger, my secret spot. I actually spent most of my time right in this spot where we are sitting."

"Oh I'm sorry; I can leave if you want." She says getting up I put my hand on her arm stopping her.

"I didn't come here to kick you out, I don't mind sharing. I did come out here to apologies to you though." I say, "I was quite rude to you. I didn't mean to be you just made me nervous. I thought everyone was exaggerating about how amazing you are but they really weren't. I tend to act stupid when I'm nervous especially when it involves someone as beautiful as you. I'm sorry if you think I'm coming on too strong and will not be offended if you run away screaming."

"I don't think you are coming on too strong and I'm not going to go running and screaming." She replies.

"So I was wondering if you would mind maybe going on a date with me?" I ask running my hand through my hair nervously. "We could get to know each other without my family lurking or intervening. I feel like I already know you from them but I would much rather hear it from you." I ramble because when I stop I don't want to hear her rejection.

"Charlie," intervenes with a sweet smile, "You're rambling," I give her a sheepish look and she continues, "I would love to go on a date with you."

"You will?" I exclaim, "I mean that's cool." She smiles at me and collects her book before turning to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"If it goes well I'll let you know when the date is," she says teasingly referring to what I had overheard earlier. While she walks away I can't help the goofy smile spread across my face. Maybe I finally found the girl that I will finally settle down with make my mum and family happy not to mention myself. She is my fierce dragon that cannot be tamed.

**Please review. I am thinking of continuing let me know what you think.**


End file.
